Flare Paladin Darvanshel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10466 |no = 1299 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 251 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = As the Sama Kingdom fought a losing battle against invaders, Prime Minister Darvanshel was without a solution and plagued with worry. Seeing his plight, his wife Exyl presented him with his old service armor, imbued with her magical essence, and told him, "Your shield is destined to defend the country you love." It was then he decided to return to active service as a military commander. Donning the armor his wife had so carefully enchanted, he took command of a brigade, inspiring young soldiers and leading them to take on the invading forces. |summon = I did not expect to ever return to the battlefield. I owe everything to my wife, who showed me the meaning of leading an inspired life. |fusion = So there is something you long to protect? Then let me become stronger. This investment will not betray you, I swear. |evolution = I will never dishonor the spirit my wife imbued into this armor. My shield shall protect those who cannot protect themselves. | hp_base = 5400 |atk_base = 1810 |def_base = 1857 |rec_base = 1605 | hp_lord = 6678 |atk_lord = 2284 |def_lord = 2385 |rec_lord = 2070 | hp_anima = 7570 |rec_anima = 1832 |atk_breaker = 2522 |def_breaker = 2147 |def_guardian = 2623 |rec_oracle = 2308 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2046 | hp_oracle = 5785 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Eternal Guardian |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, negates all status ailments, probable 20% damage reduction & negates Def ignoring effect |lsnote = 10% chance |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Ember Aegis |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes, boosts max HP, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & considerably boosts Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% HP & 140% Def |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Grand Shield Nova |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, considerably boosts Def for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 140% boost & 50% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 21 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 460 |ubb = Relentless Inferno |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% HP to Atk, Def |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Beloved Wife's Honor |esitem = |esdescription = Negates elemental damage & adds status ailment negation for all allies for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |evofrom = 10465 |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Darvanshel4 }}